Trunk Show
Trunk Show is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. It is the thirty-seventh episode overall. About When Peanut loses her voice and can't help Elephant do his show, she asks Pillow to step in to help. Marina teaches Whale how to tie a knot. Summary Peanut is in the middle of practicing announcing Elephant's big show, and then he balances a chest with Peanut on it with his trunk. He then lifts Peanut in the air, and she does a flip, and she lands on the chest. Peanut is proud of Elephant, but he is nervous, so they keep practicing. Elephant rides a unicycle, but Peanut tells him his next trick is juggling rings on top of the ball. He then does so, but forgets which trick comes next, so Peanut tells him that it's time to practice doing stunts on the high-wire. Peanut then announces the high-wire act, but she shouts very, very, very, LOUDLY that she loses her voice! Peanut tells Elephant what to do, but when it comes time for the grand finale, Elephant is still afraid, but wants to continue doing the high-wire act anyway. Peanut struggles to announce the act, because she can't shout loud enough, which makes Elephant mess up. At Marina's house, Marina and Whale decide to make the place look nice for their big boat trip with Rosy and Jewel. When she untwists the sail, the boat sails away! At Rosy's house, Rosy is making a checklist for everything she needs for her boat trip with Jewel and Marina when suddenly Peanut comes in. She explains that she lost her voice and Rosy tells her to sip the tea and gargle the saltwater. She continues to do so until she accidentally swallows saltwater, and she leaves. Peanut sulks back to her house when she hears Jewel announcing a fashion show in which Cat is the model. Cat is styling many different ensembles so Jewel knows which one to take for her boat trip with Marina and Rosy. Cat styles a sailor's uniform and Jewel asks Peanut what she likes, but Peanut can't speak. She hoarsely says she lost her voice, and Jewel feels empathy for her, explaining that Peanut's voice is one of her special traits, as is Jewel's tiaras. Peanut borrows her bullhorn, and when she leaves, it is now Jewel's turn to decide which outfits to take to the boat trip, and she decides to take ALL her dresses. Whale is out in the sea, trying to grab the rope on Marina's boat, when he does do, he takes it back to the dock. At Peanut's circus tent, because of Peanut's hoarse voice, she can't announce the acts correctly, and Elephant messes up. Since the bullhorn doesn't work, Peanut will have to ask someone else to be the ringmaster. Whale brings the boat back to the dock, and Marina asks him to tie the rope into a knot. Unfortunately, Whale does not know how to tie a bowtie knot, a slipper knot, a crazy eight knot, or a double bubble knot, so she decides to teach him. Peanut asks Crumbs, but she isn't home. She asks Jewel, but Jewel isn't home. TBC Characters *Peanut Big Top *Pillow Featherbed *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Jewel Sparkles *Marina Anchors Locations *Peanut's circus *Pillow's house *Rosy's hospital *Marina's lighthouse *Jewel's house *Crumbs' house Trivia/Goofs *It is revealed that Pillow has stage fright. *This is the second time that someone lost their voice, the first being Bea Spells-a-Lot in Blossom's Rare Plant. *Whale cannot tie a knot. *Nick Jr and various other sources accidentally call this episode Belly Laugh and according to Nick Jr.com, they called Belly Laugh, Trunk Show. *Peanut acknowledges that Elephant is the only elephant in Lalaloopsy Land. *Pillow Featherbed has a moments in time doll based on this episode. Gallery S2 E11 happy Whale.png 204-trunk-show-full-16x9.jpg Video Sea Skills with Marina Anchors Lalaloopsy Pillow Featherbed Sewn On Date Lalaloopsy Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Un-Finished Summaries Category:No Summaries Category:Season 2